Basketball Idiot
by sashimiii
Summary: With a ravenous storm in his eyes, Hanamiya swung his arm downward, heading straight for a certain bluenette's head. Or, Kuroko didn't come out of the Kirisaki Daiichi match unscathed.
1. Chapter 1

Storm-grey eyes bore against stoic, icy blue ones.

Hanamiya's fingers clutched the ball in his hands, his eyes narrowing in fury. The more he stared at those blue locks, the redder his vision became. He could feel hot rage coursing through his veins, tainting all rationality in him.

"Don't be ridiculous,"

Hanamiya spat venomously, his raven bangs shadowing the malice that glinted in his resentful eyes. No, he did not want to lose. Not to a Generation of Miracles trash, not to this nothing that stood before him. Hanamiya felt his resolve thicken; covered and caked with wicked thoughts. Vicious hunger fueled his sinful excitement, and he pictured a battered, fallen Kuroko sprawled across the floor.

 _Sweet_.

Hanamiya lifted his elbows, his fingernails digging into the orange basketball he grasped. All that shit-talk about dreams and effort, Hanamiya could not care less. He just wanted Seirin's Number 11 to break, to snap while his disgusting blue eyes watched the fragments of himself fall apart. Yes, he yearned to revel in the hollow expression on Kuroko's face as all the 'dreams' he rambled about being ripped away from him.

With a ravenous storm in his eyes, Hanamiya swung his arms downwards, heading straight for a certain bluenette's head.

"This is all your fault."

 _Just._

 _Snap._

 _Already._

Hanamiya felt a smug grin tug at his lips when he caught the tiny fear in Kuroko's usually deadpan eyes. He felt the atmosphere of the stadium drop, the horrified gazes of the audience biting hard into his back. He could even feel the destructive aura that Kagami radiated from a distance away. However, Hanamiya could not bring himself to care, the cowering figure before him is just too entertaining. He barely registered Hyuuga and Kagami's feeble attempts to shout Kuroko's name — the pest that stood in his way is finally going to disappear!

A sickening thud reverberated throughout the court; Hanamiya wondered if it was the stadium that was too silent or the collision that was too loud. He had steeled himself from chuckling as Kuroko's body went rigid with a small grunt before he slipped backwards with that — oh so delicious — panicked expression painted across his pale face. The Captain of Kirisaki Daiichi felt a curtain of demonic musings shroud his skull, which led to surprising even himself, for what he did.

After Kuroko's limp form crumpled onto the floor, a harsh kick met the lifeless teen's stomach. Hanamiya was hardly in control of his actions, all the pent-up frustration and revulsion for Teiko's former phantom player spilling out in kicks. Hanamiya's foot roughly slammed against Kuroko multiple times— catching his back, his arms, his face and his stomach. A shrill blow of a whistle sliced through the air thick with tension, and everyone snapped out of their shock-induced trance.

Kagami felt his initial shock materialise into something caught between blind fury and bitter distaste. Apparently, he was the first to move since all the players around seemed to be frozen. Kagami willed his muscular legs to move faster; any slower and Hanamiya might permanently damage Kuroko. The red-head grabbed Hanamiya's wrist, forcefully pulling him away and landing a satisfying, well-aimed punch into his cheek. Kuroko's assailant stumbled backwards, and the nasty monstrous cloud in his eyes seemed to have evaporated. Hanamiya cupped his injured cheek, startled by Kagami's rash actions.

Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were by Kuroko's side now, visually disturbed by the dark bruisings that contrasted the ghastly skin on Kuroko's face. No one seemed to bother reprimanding Kagami for his outburst - all their attention was on the injured Seirin member. What was most perturbing to Kagami was the slow drip of blood that pooled around Kuroko's head, staining the floor a nasty shade of scarlet.

"Shit, oh my God," Hyuuga growled, concern slathered across the curse that rolled off his tongue. His hands hovered above Kuroko, fuck, he had no idea what to do. A trembling Kiyoshi muttering incoherent words next to him did not help the matter at all.

..

"Kurokocchi!"

Kise leapt from his seat in the audience, his golden eyes wide with distress. He shoved a sea of curses down; all he could think of was the bleeding bluenette, and that got him restless. He felt hot tears prickle the back of his eyes— no, he couldn't cry now. Kasamatsu eyed Kaijo's ace worriedly, the captain knew how much Kuroko meant to Kise. But with the growing horror on Kise's face, Kasamatsu could not bring himself to stop the blonde as he raced for the exit, rushing to catch the paramedics as they took Kuroko away.

After all, Kise was Kuroko's friend.

..

Midorima pushed his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose.

Takao squirmed under the vehemence of Midorima's unease. The green-haired teen may act like a tsundere, but he really is a mother hen. Despite displaying a calm demeanour, he was concerned - unsettled even -for his former teammate. Without a word, Midorima stood, heading for the exit in quick steps. He ignored Takao's anxious gaze and left.

..

A pause in the crunching of chips was alarming enough.

Himuro stole a small glance at the purple-haired Yosen member, watching as he returned a chip back into the packet. The action itself unsettled him, and Himuro was relieved that the malevolence Murasakibara was emanating was not targetted at him.

"Ahh, I'll crush Hanamiya."

Himuro barely caught that mumble escaping the other's lips before he dragged his large frame from his seat and exited.

Yosen's shooting guard arched an eyebrow, for Murasakibara left without his bag of chips.

..

Aomine was already racing out of the door, thanks to a hysterical Momoi practically dragging him across the halls. He struggled to free himself from her vice-like grip, but Momoi was surprisingly strong for her petite structure.

"Oi, Satsuki! That hurts."

"Testu-kun's hurt!" Momoi retorted, distress thick in her tone.

In all honesty, Aomine felt apprehensive as well. His former shadow was beaten repeatedly and was left to bleed out on the court floor. With just that, Aomine spurred onwards, itching to be by Kuroko's side. Fuck, he wanted to slap sense into that stupid, big-ass eyebrows frea—

"Come on, Dai-chan! You're slow!"

Aomine responded with a low groan.

..

Heterochromic eyes darkened as they trailed the outline of an unconscious Kuroko being lifted onto a stretcher. Akashi was dumbfounded, even the possessor of the Emperor Eye could not predict the violent scene that had played out. He turned immediately, leaving his spot from where he stood hidden in the shadows.

"What's wrong with him? He looks scary!" A passer-by whispered to another, all while staring at Rakuzan's captain.

Akashi hustled to where Kuroko was, a gruelling frown etched on his profile.

..

It all happened in a flash, the paramedics rushed over, hauled Kuroko onto a stretcher and took off, murmuring the address of the nearest hospital Kuroko was to be taken to. Hanamiya was dragged off the court by his coach and other officials to God knows where. To Hell, Kagami hoped. They were told for the game to resume, much to his dismay. Kagami felt a pot of emotions brew inside him, rendering his mind to be stuck in a foggy state.

Fear. Concern. Shock. Hatred.

Kagami could not comprehend the conflicting feelings within him, but for all he knew, Hanamiya is at fault. With the referee blowing the whistle for the game to continue, Kagami's already present scowl deepened. How are they supposed to play without Kuroko? Will they be able to focus? Can they even win without him? Wil—

"Kuroko's gonna be fine, idiot. Focus on the game." A gruff voice shook Kagami out of his disarrayed thoughts, and Kagami tilted his head to the spectacled captain of Seirin.

"But..." Kagami trailed off, unable to continue.

Hyuuga was inundating a murderous air, shooting daggers at the remaining Kirisaki Daiichi players behind his glasses. Kagami made a mental note not to piss Hyuuga off more than he already does, the wrath he emitted was just too unsettling. Kagami hardened his determination, thrusting himself back to the game.

Seirin won the match with a score of 76-70, but the victory was short-lived. Everyone was out of it, with Hyuuga missing a good number of threes and Izuki having his ball stolen almost constantly. Even Kiyoshi was less lively, wincing every now and then at the bruises that littered his body. Much to Kagami's embarrassment, he already earned himself several fouls for his rough play. He could not shake himself from being thrown back to when Kuroko got hit, deteriorating his already egregious focus.

After thanking one another for the game, the whole of Seirin made a beeline for the lockers, a grim ambience hovering over their heads. With Riko in the lead, Seirin made haste to where Kuroko was.

Kagami was always known for his recklessness, but just this once, he was scared shitless.

For Kuroko, for his teammate, for his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko wasn't the type to curse.

But _shit_ , it hurt.

Kuroko felt himself drifting in an empty space, but his head pulsated with sharp, unbearable agony. His memory was muddled; he couldn't think. The pain had its cold, unforgiving grip on him, and he swallowed a whimper that threatened to escape from his lips. Where was he, anyway? Wasn't he playing against Kirisaki Daiichi? His brain was murky with confusion, and he briefly registered a faraway voice.

"Kuroko!"

Kagami...kun?

..

Kagami would say he was not prepared for this.

To be served with the sight of the scrawny frame of Kuroko lying under a heap of white blankets, Seirin's ace would much rather be slapped by Riko's infamous paper fan thousand times over. Kuroko's skin colour was unsettlingly close to the white bandages that encircled his head. His teal-coloured hair draped over his eyes as if to cover the discomfort that furrowed his eyebrows.

Yes, he may have blasted his way into Kuroko's ward all while screaming his name, but all the persistence he had was drained, leaving Kagami to stare at Kuroko blankly. Seirin filled out the too-white room, anxiously awaiting for Kuroko to stir. Sure, after being told that Kuroko might suffer from amnesia, who wouldn't worry their ass off?

The tense silence was stifling, and Kagami found himself taking a seat beside Kuroko's bed. He didn't like the agonising look that spilt across Kuroko's face and prayed to whatever deity on his side to please, please let the bluenette come out just fine. Kagami's crimson orbs followed the line of bandages that hugged Kuroko's arms, mentally flinching as he recalled the ugly sight of purple that dotted across his arms. The more Kagami observed the large number of bandages on Kuroko, the more he felt his vexation seethe.

Kagami was jolted awake from his daze when thundering footsteps echoed from outside the ward, followed by a very booming yell of 'Kurokocchi!'.

The door rattled open, revealing a huffing Kise Ryouta. The blonde darted to Kuroko's side, ignoring Seirin's questioning looks.

"Kise, I advice you to be less boisterous."

Green-haired Midorima stepped in, posture as prideful and reserved as always. One by one, the Generation of Miracles filled the room, resulting in Kagami glaring in obvious irritation. Although unwelcomed, Kagami could see the shared concern they had for Kuroko — all their eyes were fixated on the 'sleeping' bluenette. Seirin was irked, but no one uttered a word of disapproval.

"Ne, is Tetsuya-kun alright?"

"Oh dear, Tetsu-kun!"

"Tetsuya..."

The chorus of reactions livened the once silent room, thankfully easing some of the choking angst. As Kagami continued to bore his what-the-hell-please-go-away glower at the former members of Teiko basketball team, his ears caught what sounded like a slurred grumble. Snapping his head in that direction, he saw Kuroko beginning to rouse, blinking open impassive cerulean eyes. Kagami was taken by surprise, and with a reminder of the doctor's words playing in is mind, dread sucked his throat dry.

Kuroko scanned his surroundings blearily, confusion clear in his eyes despite the lack of expression. He weakly pushed himself to sitting position — much with the help of Kagami. Another wild 'Kurokocchi!' escaped from Kise, and he dove in to hug said teen. Squeezing Kuroko in his embrace, Kise rambled, somewhere along the lines of 'Don't worry us like that' and 'I'll kill Hanamiya for ya!'

"Kise..." Kuroko sputtered, "I can't b-breathe."

Kise released Kuroko from his strangling cuddle, giving Kuroko time to completely register his surroundings. He gave a tiny nod in Kagami's direction, and hell did Kagami not miss his small smile. With that, the red-head felt a huge burden lift from his shoulders. All the stress and fear of an amnesiac Kuroko dissipated as the teal-haired shadow gave recognition to everyone in the ward.

"How ya feeling?" Kagami finally asked, a little shy since, well, he had quite a bit of pride to live up to.

"Fine," Kuroko replied blankly, "thank you."

Kagami was not entirely convinced. Of course, he threw a mini celebration that Kuroko was able to retain his memories. But with that little grimace that found its way on Kuroko's face once in a while, Kagami wanted to gut him for not being truthful.

The others did not seem to catch on, so Kagami kept it to himself. Few hours passed, and the once golden sky darkened into a pool of obsidian, signalling the time to depart. All of Kuroko's acquaintances were ushered out of the hospital, after much convincing and prying Momoi off her self-proclaimed lover.

Kuroko gave a drowsy wave, soon interrupted by an escaping yawn.

..

Kagami said his goodbyes, nodding curtly in the Generation of Miracles' direction. With his duffel bag slumped over one shoulder, he started towards the direction of his apartment, feeling rather lonely without a certain shadow accompanying him and let out a frustrated sigh. In an attempt to clear his mind, Kagami ruffled his crimson hair, only to freeze when he caught sight of—

"Ah," The jet-black haired teen drawled, "If it isn't Kagami."

Kagami felt an animalistic growl rumble his throat, and he hissed menacingly.

"Hanamiya."

Hanamiya flashed him his trademark sneer, and sniggered, "Don't be so cold, I'm just passing by."

By now, Kagami was steaming with infuriation. Just breathing the same air as that Kirisaki Daiichi bastard was driving Kagami mad. However, he snuffed his anger down, louring at Hanamiya. The black-haired teen, however, seemed a little more subdued, affirmed by the lack of heat behind his words.

"What do you want?" Kagami spat, tone as sharp as a blade. Hanamiya was unnerved by the other's hostility and continued to stroll past him, heading to where Kagami was a few minutes ago.

Not before whispering into Kagami's ear.

"Just passing by."

..

Kuroko was greeted by a rather unexpected sight.

Hanamiya slipped into his ward, sticking his chest out egoistically. His ash-grey bangs sleek as always, bouncing off his masculine features. Hanamiya wore his usual smirk, of which dripped with poison and sadism.

Kuroko tilted his head slightly, curious at the sudden arrival of one of the Uncrowned Kings. As Hanamiya ambled closer to where Kuroko was, the teal-haired shadow felt his shoulders stiffen, bracing himself for another violent outburst. Both boys locked gazes, and Kuroko felt himself sinking into the shadowy depths of Hanamiya's eyes.

..

That bastard!

Kagami cussed, spewing ugly curses at the raven-haired teen. It all made sense! He let Hanamiya's parting words echo in his ears, and being the dumbass he was, it took him long enough to realise. He sprinted in the direction of the sturdy back that vanished under the night sky not too long ago. He heard the laughter of fear cackle in his ears and quivered in foreboding. Kagami once again willed his legs to move faster, to break his limit and protect his little phantom.

This time, he won't fail.

..

Kagami burst into the ward noisily, disregarding the glances from passers-by. He even pivoted away from colliding with a clueless doctor and ran with his footsteps thrumming against the sterile floor. He turned a corner in a flurry, but the sight before him slowed his steps into a gradual halt. For an airhead, Kagami was amazed at his ability to distinguish an animalistic and unruly Hanamiya from a defensive, reduced...Hanamiya?

A pair of deadpan eyes gleamed behind Hanamiya's broad shoulders, seeming too calm with the situation at hand. A fist clasped roughly at Kuroko's collar, tugging him upwards a little too forcefully. Kagami was about to storm in and square Hanamiya in the face, but was taken aback instantly

"Just so you know," Hanamiya growled, "It's all your fault!"

Dead silence.

Kuroko parted his lips to reply, but Hanamiya beat him to it.

"Sorry."

Both Kuroko and Kagami felt a wave of astonishment crash onto them and noticing the way Kuroko twitched uncomfortably, the shadow had no idea how to respond too. Hanamiya released Kuroko gruffly, and marched out of the door, not waiting for any reply. With an exasperated pace, he failed to realise that the red-head was there.

Kagami stepped in and jolted Kuroko from the apparent daze he was in.

"What was all that about?" Kagami muttered, puzzled, although Kuroko could hear the smile in his words. No one would have guessed that cocky Hanamiya would bring his pride down, just to apologise to someone. Maybe a sudden change of heart, or just crushing guilt; it was a matter left at that. Perhaps Hanamiya had a conscience somewhere - he couldn't care less. Kagami was just appreciative of the fact Kuroko did not need to take another beating from Hanamiya.

Really.

"I don't know," Kuroko replied, shifting in his bed, "what just happened?"

Kagami allowed himself a seat next to Kuroko's bed. The room was left in a comfortable quiet, one where both males took enjoyment in just each other's presence. Kuroko fingered the bandages wrapped around his head, his eyes trailing to the endless milky speckles that twirled out in the night sky.

"Ne, Kagami, I want to play basketball again."

"Man," Kagami grinned, somewhat baffled "you really are a basketball idiot."

Yeah, Kuroko was.

And he had a cherry-red head to blame for that.

..

thanks for reading! originally posted on wattpad! i apologise for the grammar and spelling mistakes that may be hiding somewhere though. im from singapore by the way (not that anyone asked), so my english might be a lil wonky. feedback is very much appreciated ! this is somewhat my first fanfic, so im new to this! honestly i didnt expect myself to write anything constructive, since im fanfic trash and will never write shit because wow i suck. but here we are, with this semi-built plot and some attempts at in-depth character shit. anyway, i hope you enjoyed this! once again, thank you so much for reading this :)


End file.
